Dreams and nightmares
by Shinsou-Midoriya
Summary: Two children, disowned and left scarred by their own clans form a unlikely bond that makes training them more didficult than normal. Watch as they prove to their clans and village that they were worth more than just being a punching bag. —- •Hinata Hyuga AU
1. chapter 1

Disowned and left for dead, a young boy who bears the symbol of the Kozume Clan enters Konaha with nothing but the dream of becoming a ninja and the secrets of his past.


	2. Chapter One: Kids

The Village of Konoha had suffered tremendous loss at the attack from the Ninetails for not only had they lost their homes and families but also their Hokage. Having no choice but to retake his position as leader of the Village, Hiruzen Sarutobi donned the Hokage robe and hat on once more. It took a grueling four years or so to rebuild the ruined buildings and to make sure that families had their time to grieve for their loss but for now, Hiruzen could safely say that the Village was doing great in terms of structure.

There was one thing that the third Hokage couldn't understand however and that was the blantant mistreat of the orphanage children. Every day, reports were sent to him of the small kids working in the heat without any drinks, of children being forced to weed the gardens and search for herbs when they hadn't even learned how to read yet. Of course, Hiruzen could only frown at the reports and as much as he wanted to dismiss them as lies, the old man truly knew that they couldn't be, not when he had seen first hand of the treatment.

It had been a peaceful day and the Hokage had wanted to go out into the Village. Strolling amongst the streets had many people stare in wonder though he hardly noticed. It wasn't until he went to greet one of his merchants that he saw it. A young child holding a bag as anothe one hurriedly put apples and pears into it, the seller could only stand and wait until the bag was full and the child rummaged through his torn pants for the money he owed.

Hiruzen couldn't be more horrified for the children looked about the age of young Naruto Uzumaki. Four years old and already running errands when they should be playing with kids their age and causing mischief all around? It was that day that Hiruzen dismissed any notion of the reports being lies or simple blasphemy. However, as much as he wanted to make sure the kids were being cared for, he couldn't remove them from the program. They weren't being bruised as for as he knew and the councilmen had agreed on having children working at young ages would benefit them and the village more than he would have thinked. Unfortunately, Hiruzen had found no argument to present to them for their statement was technically correct. The Village needed strong shinobi and what better way to start than by allowing young children jobs?

Indeed, the governmental system of Konoaha was brutal but Hiruzen had signed himself up for the job and there was no backing out of it. Breathing in deeply, the old man stood up from his seat in front of multiple stacks of papers and another stack of reports before crossing his way towards the door where a Anbu Black op stood, waiting for any orders that he would give. Hiruzen thought to himself, today was the day he had vowed to visit two little children in the hospital, one who bore the Hyuga name and the other who bore no name.

Often times he wondered what had truly become of the second child's clan but the male tended not to dwell on such matters for long. Walking down the steps and out of his stuffy office and tower did more good than he realized. Breathing in the fresh air of the Village and watching with amusement as children chased each other down streets and as sellers managed to make another profit for the day. Shaking his head, Hiruzen continued on his merrily long stroll to the hospital, hoping that the children weren't too angry at his late arrival, after all, a Hokage's job was a busy one.

"Hinata-San, will you **please** hold still?"

He could hear the nurse arguing with the small toddler from a few feet away from the door and could only chuckle in amusement as he knocked on it twice. Hinata Hyuga had been admitted into the hospital almost two years ago, suffering from extensive damage to her eyes and head. Although Hiruzen had done a check on Hiashi and the household, he couldn't directly find any linked evidence to the council clan member abusing his own flesh and blood, nevertheless, It was apparent that the young Hyuga couldn't stay within the vicinity of the clan house any longer. As for the second child, no files were even recorded of him, not even a simple name.

Hiruzen waited for the door to open and once it did, the old man couldn't help but chuckle to himself. There, on the small bed, was Hinata trying to escape her daily shots, the young girl was glaring straight at the needle as if in hopes it would suddnely disappear. Unfortunately, it stayed in the nurses's hands as she tried to coax the young four year old into getting the check up done and over with. On the side of the room lay another bed in which a young boy slept soundly. Hiruzen rose one eyebrow when he noticed that there was no second nurse to give shots and as his eyes gave away the question he was going to ask, the occupied nurse smiled sheepishly.

"I gave him some sleeping medicine through the IV after his shot was given." The nurse hummed once she turned over to Hinata yet before she could grab the young girl's arm, the Hyuga child leaped down from her bed and ran towards the other side, hiding between the wall and the bed. A small mumble was heard before the boy groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Mm... Hinata-Chan?"

Chapter done! Hope you enjoyed! It'll be longer later, I promise.


End file.
